


Be mine, My Darling, Be mine

by narath



Series: tiny moments [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narath/pseuds/narath
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran x Lavellan
Series: tiny moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Be mine, My Darling, Be mine

It was a little flutter, her deviant mood. At first, when she saw Zevran saunter off to have a bath in the nearby lake, she thought nothing of it. She even pretended not to see his small, gorgeous, _evil_ smirk as he walked away, swaying his hips like a damn devil.  
No, she thought nothing of it.  
When she heard him start singing, faintly through the hum of dancing leaves, she didn’t have time to realize that she had walked closer to hear the words, hiding behind a tree.

_Sé mío, cariño, sé mío  
tu me vuelves loca, florecita  
Sé mío, cariño, sé mío  
Bésame, mi alma  
Bésame, mi alma_

The gentle sway of his voice undid her, undressed her.  
Ever since their first kiss, it had haunted her. She never knew the true meaning of the words, but they spoke to her, caressed her.  
Something told her it was for her.  
She begged that he sang for her.  
It was the stop and start of her fingers, hesitating one second and rushing the next, unclasping her armor and dropping her vest.  
When he stopped singing and she stepped into the water, he turned and looked at her, jaw slacking open.  
She nearly ran away, flustered and ashamed in her fast advancement, but Zevran came closer, a gentle smile splayed on his lips.

“You are beautiful, mi cariña,” he whispered, gathering her in a wet embrace.  
He sang and he swayed her, a slow dance with the ripples of the water; she knew that the words would still haunt her.

_Sé mío, cariño, sé mío  
Soy todo tuyo, florecita  
Sé mío, cariño, sé mío  
Bésame, mi alma_

He kissed her.

_Bésame, mi alma_

She returned his kiss, melting in his arms as she realized.  
The song was for her.


End file.
